Ciudad
by NimrodSoloist
Summary: -
1. Disintegration

_La lluvia caía libremente sobre los tejados de aquella ciudad, dejando paso al tempestuoso repiqueteo, para darse así total gusto a expensas de sus incomodidades. Como traída por la divina fuerza del llamado destino, el manto mojado, aunque leve, parecía tener la intención de no dejar a nadie llegar seco a su hogar. Molesta a la vista e incomoda a la carne, caía como ácido sobre las terrazas de la ciudad (trágico escenario de tantos amores Shakesperianos) y sobre la dermis de aquellos cuyo hogar residía en la tierra que de nadie era, y su final poco importaba. La luminosidad embelesaba, reflejando borrosamente en charcos a los ojos del cielo y del post día. Y la brisa, hija de las nubes distantes, aquellas que por llegar estarían y así lo avisaban, no hacían más que recriminar la muerte de una necrópolis soñadora._

 _ **¿Dónde estaba ella?**_

 _Con una falsa indiferencia miraba a ambos lados del puente. No debía mostrarse preocupado…aunque en verdad no le importara. Y la idea de jugar a perderse le fascinaba. De no saberse ubicado, de no saberse vivo. Caer a merced del destino y verse arrastrado por los caprichos del viento. Morir en la meditación que iba desde lo definido hasta la casualidad. Y más le gustaba saberla perdida a ella. No saberla viva (Y por eso saberla) y arrastrada por el renuente sople. Más le gustaba saberla sola, porque en noches como esas, era él quien se sentía dueño del viento…Más se sentía dueño de ella…_

 _Suspiro de un puente sobre otro… El inevitable veneno de la ciudad caminaba por sus venas, tan a gusto como si fuera (al igual que Él) un transeúnte de esa maravillosa ciudad de venas y arterias._

 _Amortiguado por el golpe de las lágrimas celestiales, el murmullo de unos tacos lo advierten. Poco necesitaba para entender cuando era que se trataba de ella. A veces la veía saltando, otras en su propio mundo. Otras veces, en la distancia, la veía detenerse frente a una vidriera a contemplar algo que le llamara la atención o quedarse charlando con algún vendedor ambulante de horas bajas…torpe inocencia embargaba sus ojos. Una vez, incluso, simplemente se acercó a él con cara seria y no articuló palabra alguna. Simplemente lo tomo del brazo y emprendió la marcha a su furtivo Kibutz compartido._

 _Tan impredecible como la caída de una hoja. Tan lejos de la normalidad…Tan perdida…_

 _Pero allí venía. Pasos cortos y apurados, casi dando saltitos de alegría. Una gota de lluvia independiente. Una gota rebelde que se movía con propia libertad por las calles._

 **¿A dónde hoy?**

 _Sobran las palabras. La magia reside en el entender. Un suave pellizco y son los ojos los que hablan. Escoce la necesidad. Laceran sus carnes por la contención_

 _Arden ambos de placer._

 _Y sus pieles, sendas escondidas bajo sus respectivos tapados, gritan por placer. Reclaman la tensión del maltrato. Del desamor con el que ambos se castigan cada noche que pueden. Se tersan, a la espera del famoso escape elegante que siempre los caracterizó… Eran momentos como ese donde, reclamando el más alto deseo, él no sabía meter la cabeza en la cresta de la ola y pasar así a través del amargo fragor de la sangre. Se reclamaba poseedor de una independencia encadenada…_

 **Bajo la lluvia, incluso hasta el más vil acto está cubierto de dulzura.**

 _Basta. Tan rápido como comenzó se detiene. No es el lugar, y la noche aún tiene tiempo antes de irse a dormir. Pero como extrañaba esos besos… Comienzan a caminar. Y allí la llevo. Aquel mismo hotel de siempre. Aquella misma habitación de siempre, barata y sucia. Con las cortinas rasgadas y el piso manchado. Cigarrillos en las almohadas y sábanas que supieron ver mejores días…Era su desastre. Así debían de verse sus cabezas por dentro. Corren las cortinas, traban las puertas y cierran las ventanas. En la total quietud de la habitación, ambos se miran fijamente. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad escondían esas miradas? O, mejor dicho, ¿Qué era aquello que se escondía, y con tanto empeño se mascaraba tras los ojos? La duda es fuerte…y peligrosa. Porque lo prohibido, negado dos veces, más hermoso todavía. Y todo rastro de entendimiento latente en cada acción realizada por el otro no hace más que atarlos a la Tierra. Los priva del verdadero querer. Porque el entendimiento, ante los ojos de aquella ponzoñosa ciudad, era un ideal inalcanzable. Un mito, una leyenda._

 _Una mentira…Tal como lo que se escondía tras los ojos de ambos._

 _Y eso solo los emociona más._

 _Y no tardan en ocupar sus lugares. En desprenderse de lo que estorba y en llegar a la desnudes de sus deseos más primitivos. Habituado el, sin saberlo, a los ritmos de La otra, de pronto una nueva lo empujaba. No tardo en presentarse nuevamente la traición, hija de un karma creciente y un beso con sabor a nicotina. Primero suave, luego con una fuerza creciente. Con una sed troglodita. Una explosión de pulsos dotados de un salvajismo inexplicable que entumece sus cuerpos, a la vez que sus ojos desprenden una poderosa corriente de posesión._

 _Y cada beso los empuja más al borde._

 _Y cada caricia no hace más que marcarlos más._

 _Y cada mordida no hace más que complacer, de alimentar aquel impulso animal que los controlaba a ambos. Que los arrastraba cada vez más a aquel profundo pozo._

 _Porque era eso lo único que hacían. Arruinarse y llevarse por ello cada vez más al límite. Quererse y odiarse. Poseerse y robarse. De prometerse y abandonar luego, pintando las paredes con un hermoso y deprimente azul mentiroso. Un azul que tinta sus voces con un dejo de sinceridad a la hora de mentirse entre sí._

 _Pero no les importa. No les importa en lo más mínimo. Ya habría tiempo para lamentarse una vez que saliera el sol._

 _Ahora estaba obscuro. El momento ideal para verse si mirarse y sentirse sin tenerse. Un pecaminoso juego de poses que los lleva a negar…y solo por eso aceptarse más._

 _Afuera seguía lloviendo, pero eso no evitaba la exteriorización de su ser. En cada golpe, grito y gemido vivían los dos. Era su hogar por las noches. Cada segundo real era un mundo para ellos, era una verdad diferente._

 _Las lenguas, precisas y filosas como dagas, erizaban la piel de sus cuellos al pasar…Sus pieles, sentidas, poseedoras de marcas nocturnas de posesión…_

 _Y en el respirar de ambos, el color de ojos del otro…_

* * *

 _Estaban exhaustos los dos. Acostados boca arriba, ella dormía ya. Pero el no. No podría después de lo que hizo. Escucha su pesada respiración, prueba irrefutable de su accionar y condición._

 _¿Cómo culparla? ¿Cómo culparse a sí mismo?_

 _En el fondo sabía bien quien era la responsable de esto. Afuera ya había dejado de llover, pero la humedad y el frío aún persistían. Él se levanta sin hacer ruido y va a la ventana. Descorre las cortinas y, desde allí, mira a la calle. La ciudad también dormía. Agotada también, al igual que ellos. Porque la ciudad en ese momento estaba bajo un cielo de noche. Y él era la noche. Él era la ciudad y él era ella, así como ella era todo el, toda la ciudad y toda la noche._

 _Ella tenía la culpa. Era la ciudad la que los empujaba a ser así. A mentirse y lastimarse de esa manera. A no ser, sino estar._

 _Esa ciudad era venenosa._

 _Noche gris sobre una ciudad monocromática…_

 _Él se da vuelta y la mira a la otra, recostada y aun dormitando. Sabía que no le importaría despertarse y no verlo. Desde el principio que ambos se sabían solos. Desde el principio que ambos tenían la culpa. Así que va por su ropa, se viste y, sin hacer el menor ruido, deja la habitación._

 _La obscuridad ya había pasado._


	2. Sinking

_La ropa tirada…la cama deshecha…luces apagadas…y ninguna diferencia. Ninguna simple diferencia…Al menos que ella notara…_

 _Tenue luz amarilla se filtraba como podía a través de una sucia cortina, dando la sensación de un incendio en la habitación. Y aunque es no ayudaba a mejorar el panorama, daba pie a una diferente perspectiva de ensoñación. Las sombras parecían quemarse, arder en silencio…y sin embargo hacía tanto frío. Tanto calor. Tanto frio._

 _Tanto nada…_

 _Pero lo espera. El inevitable ardor en su piel, el escozor que las llamas provocaban al tacto. Esperaba el dolor y la asfixia que la tensión generaba. Sentir ese olor nauseabundo, mientras gritos de terror inundaban los pasillos e instan a evacuar la instalación…a huir de la muerte (_ _ **Dulce**_ _). Esperaba con ansias la llegada de su grito, con la sensación y la sorpresa de escucharse sin enterarse… Se espera…_

 _Pero no llega. El incendio está ahí, y el grito no llega. ¿Será que no se escucha a si misma? Perdida, abrazada por las llamas, con esas lenguas que queman y esos brazos que marcan… O quizás solo se engañaba a sí misma, y la perspectiva nuevamente jugaba en su contra._

 _¿Un incendio con ese frío?_

 _¿Un grito de un pulmón sin vida? ¿Sería posible acaso?_

 _¿Cómo temer por una sombra, cuando su dueño no posee alma?_

 _Ah…amaba el dramatismo…Y esa sí que era una combinación peligrosa…Un poco de drama…y unos buenos relajantes…Nada que pudiera hacer contra eso. Simplemente su debilidad. Eso, y la narcótica (_ _ **¿Ironía?**_ _) facilidad con la que fluyen los sueños…Esa facilidad de arrastre que tanto la embelesa, que tanto la descoloca, que tanto la enferma. Perderse en un mundo diferente cada vez, mundos dulces que, sorpresivamente, pueden provenir de su cabeza._

 _Si esos mundos, dulces mundos, venían de su mente… ¿Estaba en verdad todo perdido? Tal vez no… Pero sabía que las necesitaba para llegar a ellos._

 _Sería tan fácil claudicar, y simplemente vivir en esos dulces ríos… Pero no era esa su decisión. No le correspondía a ella._

 _Era la noche la que determinaba eso. Tan tempestuosa. Tan misericordiosa. Tan enferma y sana. Tan fría...Tan ardiente…_

 _Ah…_

* * *

 _Abre los ojos y, abruptamente, se levanta. Varias prendas salen volando, impulsadas por la velocidad su vertiginoso levante. No puede evitar sentir vergüenza de sí misma… ¿Un incendio?_

 _La noche estaba llegando, indudablemente. El dichoso incendio, dulce y dichoso incendio, no era más que el resultado de sumar unas sucias cortinas y la luz proveniente del exterior, seguramente del faro que se encontraba frente a su ventana._

 _¿Un incendio con ese frío? Solo locuras._

 _Mira turbada a su alrededor. Todo es un desorden. Todo un asco. Quizás un reflejo de lo que era ahora su cabeza. Con tantas ideas dando vuelta, maquinando apresurada antes del próximo ataque. ¿Cuánto podría pasar hasta volver a encontrarse en completa lucidez? Asustaba pensar que nunca…Aunque no era que le asustara a ella. Mira sobre su escritorio, al borde de la ventana…al borde del origen del fuego que no quema. La sobra del frasco llega hasta casi tocar la ama, como buscándola…reclamándola…tentándola…_

 _Pero no era su culpa. Ni tampoco de El…si, si era culpa de Él. Él era quien la había llevado a esto. Él y su "enfermedad"…No…No era culpa de Él…todos eran víctimas…todos somos víctimas. Todos nos enfermamos alguna vez, todos todos todos todos… Y Él estaba enfermo, como lo estaba ella ahora. Era su deber ayudarlo. Y el deber de Él ayudarla a ella._

… _en la salud y la enfermedad…_

 _Pero Él no estaba ahora, y el fuego inundaba la habitación._

 _Él no estaba, y el único tacto sobre su piel era la sombra del frasco…ya la había alcanzado…No es que no pudiera dejarlo cuando ella quisiera, no era una adicta…no, si lo era…todos somos adictos a algo alguna vez, todos todos todos todos…Él era un adicto, y Ella también…_

 _Todo es insensible ante su psique… ¿Se está moviendo o está quieta? Puede ver el escritorio acercarse…no, ella es la que se acerca. Sí, eso era. Se estaba moviendo. Podía sentirlo…por ahora_

 _La noche estaba cerca…_

* * *

 _Lloraba sin saberlo, lloraba sin oírse. El fuego ya no existía. No estaba, no vivía. No era más que un recuerdo translucido en su mente, un posible error de ideas. Quizás ni siquiera era fuego lo que había antes…Todo era posible…No, no todo era posible._

 _No se puede detener a la lluvia con las manos._

 _No puedes dejar de respirar por decisión propia._

 _No puedes ser feliz en la ciudad._

 _Nada es posible en la ciudad._

 _Podría salir del departamento e ir a buscarlo. Podría salir y decirle todo. Cuanto sentía, como sentía. Como lo odiaba. Como se odiaba. Podría salir del departamento y perderse para siempre, como una hoja en un raudo caudal, una gota de lluvia que cae sobre un rio y deja de ser tal cosa. Podría salir y no volver a aparecer. Ser parte de la calle, parte de los tristes callejones, parte de cada puente y cada cornisa. Podría ser parte de la enfermedad…_

 _No…Ella era la enfermedad._

 _Invadía su cerebro como un virus, un parásito destructivo._

 _Y el tiempo pasa y se siente cada vez más pesada…más lenta…Podría engañarse a sí misma, como todos los demás, y simplemente vivir como si nada._

 _Sabe que su mano golpea el escritorio, pero el sonido que produce le llega tarde…quizás tres segundos después, quizás diez. O quizás su mano no golpeo, y ese es el sonido que la muerte (_ _ **cálida**_ _) hace antes de entrar…como si tocar la puerta…_

 _Como puede, dependiente de su lenta periferia, mira el frasco…no, no mira el frasco…mira las fotos. Sí, eso mira. Son recuerdos… ¿Felices? Tal vez. Casamientos, cumpleaños, fiestas…tantos recuerdos. Pero ninguna de esas fotos son felices._

 _Son fotos enfermas. Contaminadas. Son fotos de la ciudad. Son pura noche…cierra los ojos, y se siente llorar. O mejor dicho, la (_ _ **¿irónica?**_ _) calidez de las lágrimas en la piel._

 _Su propio incendio…_

* * *

 _No era ésa una decisión que le perteneciera tomar a ella. No era quien mandaba en ese espacio. No era esa su habitación. No era ese su desorden. No era ese su escritorio ni su lámpara. No era su ropa la que estaba en el suelo, y definitivamente no era ese su reflejo…Era el de la noche._

 _Porque era ella, la noche, quien habitaba ese departamento. Era la noche quien vaciaba su frasco y quemaba sus fotos. Era la noche la que le hablaba todo el tiempo y no la dejaba dormir._

 _Él todavía no había vuelto, y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo. La había abandonado. Dejado sola. ¿Quién sabe dónde podría estar ahora?_

 _Podría estar en una habitación barata con La Otra…_

 _Podría estar jugando a querer y a odiar…_

 _Podría también estar afuera, jugando a perderse y ser una calle más. Ser una terraza o una cornisa._

 _Podría ser un mito más que viva del boca en boca. Una leyenda urbana que flota en el pelo de Las Otras…_

 _Podría estar con ella ahora…y decirle que todo estaba bien…_

 _Pero ella sabía que Él no era Él. Sabía que Él era la noche…y por ellos, era Él era ella…_

 _Él era todos…Ella era todos…_

 _ **Todos somos la noche…**_

* * *

 _Ella simplemente vio al Otro irse, cerrar la puerta y desaparecer. Desde ya, nada de lo que estuviera más allá de su puerta existía…_

 _Otro paquete había dejado. Más fotos. Más noches, más enfermedad._

 _Pero esta vez, la decisión si le pertenecía…ya lo había entendido…_

 _Si Él era la noche…y Él era también Ella…entonces Ella era la Noche…_

 _Tomo su frasco, esta vez sabiendo que lo hacía. Un frasco especial, para una ocasión especial… Foto en mano, elixir en boca…y una sonrisa a un reflejo que miraba feliz…_

 _La obscuridad acababa de empezar…_


	3. Pornography

_Debía de haber una manera de combatir a la enfermedad. O al menos de mantenerlo a raya, evitando la total contaminación del entender. Poniendo barreras, muros débiles pero temporales que retrajeran todo lo posible al virus. Quizás no pensar en ello funcionara, manteniendo la cabeza en asuntos triviales como la llegada del viernes o el resultado del partido. Planeando futuras salidas con amigos o simplemente no pensando. Pero tarde o temprano, hasta la más poderosa distracción se volvía inútil. La Enfermedad era algo que simplemente te consumía estés donde estés, y sea cual sea tu situación. Y lo peor de todo es el no saber…Porque, y siempre era así, la llegada de esta era totalmente inadvertida para el huésped, el infectado. Llegaba con la costumbre, con el conformismo. La enfermedad llegaba con la aceptación de lo estándar, con el punto máximo posible que uno podía alcanzar dentro de la limitación opcional en la que se nos imbuye desde el nacimiento._

 _La enfermedad nos miente, nos educa. Nos da de comer y nos moldea a su imagen, para luego seguir esparciéndola como los buenos agentes que somos. Todo está premeditado, planeado. Porque la Ciudad no se equivoca. Nunca lo hace. Y nosotros tampoco, porque una vez enfermos, el dolor no desaparece…solo se calma. La enfermedad se queda. Ofuscada bajo una anestesia conformista, pero siempre está._

 _Y la prueba estaba a la vista de todos. Al alcance de todos. En todas partes y las veinticuatro horas del día…Sacrificios innecesarios por un coche costoso…Perdiendo salud por una "mejor vida"…Gastando horas de sueño por sentir la adrenalina de la noche…_

 _Bah… ¿Qué podría saber yo?...Si solo soy un remedo de alma. Una segunda sombra que solo se dedica a espiar…Tal vez hubiera una cura para la enfermedad…_

 _El problema es que no parecemos ser curados…_

* * *

 _Caminaba apresurado, más no por eso sacrificando la cobertura. Debía de ser muy cuidadoso sino quería ser descubierto. Un solo paso en falso…Y es que, por su físico (un maldito hámster, por Dios), no sería recomendable entrar en una pelea. Y menos con su presa de hoy, un pedazo de ejemplar de pastor suizo en comparación, menos que menos. Bueno…al menos era rápido, si servía de consuelo._

 _Llevaba siguiendo al sujeto por algo así de una hora, más o menos. Pasada ya la medianoche, no parecía que Él (_ _ **Su presa**_ _) fuera a hacer algo que se considerara como "Apropiado"…Bah, casi era asegurado, si es que por algo lo habían contratado para seguirlo…_

 _Saca la cámara y le toma una foto. Solo por las dudas._

 _Rápidamente la saca, ya revelada (benditas polaroids) y se la guarda en el bolsillo interior del sobretodo luego de agitarlo un poco. Levanta la cabeza nuevamente y lo ve detenerse, por fin, en el medio de un puente, ubicado en un pasaje que desembocaba luego en la Rue de la Dauphine…_

 _París y sus nombres…_

 _Viéndolo quieto en su lugar, el cazador se toma unos momentos para descansar. No es fácil seguir a un tipo, a escondidas y en altas horas de la noche. Se permite levantar la cabeza y observar al cielo, justo en el instante en que unas finas gotas comienzan a caer sobre su cara._

 _Perfecto, ahora tendría que llegar a casa mojado. Sin mencionar el terrible resfriado que le daría. Al menos su cámara tenía protector…cosa rara, en realidad. Usar protectores en polaroids…Como sea._

 _Desde su escondite, observa atento a Él (_ _ **Su presa**_ _) y como este da ocasionales miradas a ambos lados del puente. No tiene que esperar mucho, sin embargo. Entrando por su lado puede ver llegar a La Otra, con un caminar firme y determinado…al parecer no le gusta la lluvia. Sin darle mucha importancia, saca la cámara y les toma otra foto en el momento justo en que ambos se tocan y se dan miradas de placer._

 _Y lo envidia…llevar una vida así…una doble vida, mejor dicho. Al menos una doble vida mejor que la suya, ya que no se basa en seguir a extraños por encargo y tomarles fotografías…Las cosas que uno tiene que ver…_

 _El cazador se levanta y se prepara para salir de su escondite. Él y La Otra ya se están yendo._

 _¿A dónde irán hoy?_

* * *

 _Las fotos fueron saliendo una por una, mientras el desenfrenado acto se llevaba a cabo. La carne era profanada, dictada en un ritual pagano de mentiras color gris…_

 _Gran material, gran posición, gran historia. Y gran escondite, si podía decirlo. Una suerte que el dueño del hotel fuera un extraño mirón y tuviera sus secretos. A cambio de unas simples promesas, el camino estuvo despejado…_

 _Amaba la enfermedad_

* * *

 _No es que hubiera tenido muchas visitas a ese departamento, pero sin duda algunas que en todas sus instancias, una fuerte sensación de incomodidad y precaución lo invadía. El desorden, por lo general, no era algo que lo molestara…pero este…era un desorden diferente. Muy diferente. Era un desorden frenético, desquiciado. Era un desorden…mental…se notaba en los ojos de Ella, cada vez que se miraban._

 _Claro, siempre y cuando no estuvieran desorbitados. Porque cuando eso pasaba…Bueno, no era algo fácil de llevar. Sobre el escritorio de la habitación podía ver una gran cantidad de píldoras, en su mayoría de carácter relajante y anestésicos del tipo que se usan para dormir caballos._

 _A veces odiaba la enfermedad…_

 _Saca el sobre del bolsillo interior de su saco. Por suerte había podido mantenerse seco. Con la mirada la busca, estaba más callada que lo usual. La ve, recostada sobre la cama. Murmuraba algo de un incendio, seguido de un frío horrible y muchas locuras…y el cazador no podía sentirse menos cómodo._

 _Deja el sobre en el escritorio, bajo el frasco de píldoras. El pago estaba sobre la mesa, por lo tanto no se quedó a platicar o mínimo a asegurarse de que Ella estuviera bien._

 _Porque esa Gata definitivamente no estaba bien. Se lo veía en sus ojos…Quizás esta fuera su última noche. No es que le sorprendiera…_

 _Sin hacer mucho ruido, deja la habitación y, posteriormente, el departamento. Cierra la puerta y el mundo que dejo ya no le importa._

 _Se sentía muy enfermo._

* * *

 _Un voyeurismo de" aficionados", si se lo preguntaban. Volvía a su hogar, volvía a su desorden._

 _Otra noche, otra aventura que le hubiera gustado vivir. Pero era lo que le había tocado, y no iba a quejarse. Hace tiempo había aprendido a conformarse con lo que le tenía. Era su suerte, y lo único de lo que de verdad se podía afirmar poseía._

 _Mirar a los demás, contar sus secretos y revelarlos a los otros. Arruinar vidas, matrimonios, familias. Pero no importaba, porque el estaba bien._

 ** _Después de todo, la enfermedad era inevitable_**


End file.
